Casorian Emperor
The Casorian Emperor is the title that the sovereign and reigning monarch of the Casorian Empire uses. The first Emperor was Ajeun Rosaliah , who united the disparate Clans of Casoria in 326 BC. Since then, there has always been an unbroken line of Emperors, save for one 42-year period of autocratic republicanism known as the Civil Protectorate . The Casorian Emperors have undoubtedly been some of, of not the, most influential figures in Oryndiilic history. In many cultures, the Emperors of times long past are seen as either Gods or Demons, and have a strong legacy based on such. More than anything, the stable and unshakeable dynastic foundation of the Empire has been attributed as the true cause for the conquest of the vast majority of the known world; even when dynasties died out, and new ones rose, there was little conflict. Succession crises were few and far between, and often ended very rapidly. Though the title has much diminished prestige in modern times, the Casorian Emperor remains as one of the most powerful people on all of Oryndiil, as the absolute ruler of one of the world's great powers. Full Style Modern Post-2000(Male): His Imperial, Victorious and Royal Majesty, His Holiness, by the Will of the Gods, , Emperor, Commander and Autocrat of the Casorian Empire, Grand Chieftain of all the Clans of Casoria, Liege of the Eleven Kingdoms, King of Upperia, King of Adoral, King of Maiacrae, King of Jullan, Voice of the Three upon Oryndiil, Sword of the Twelve Theocratic Tribes, Emperor of the Southern Territories, Emperor of the Isaevi Imperium, Prince of Osylpha and so forth, and so forth, and so forth. Modern Post-2000(Female): Her Imperial, Gracious and Royal Majesty, by the Will of the Gods, , Empress, Commander and Autocrat of the Casorian Empire, Grand Chieftess of all the Clans of Casoria, Liege of the Eleven Kingdoms, Queen of Upperia, Queen of Adoral, Queen of Maiacrae, Queen of Jullan, Empress of the Southern Territories, Empress of the Isaevi Imperium, Princess of Osylpha and so forth, and so forth, and so forth. Ancient Pre-2000: His Most Glorious and Revered Imperial Majesty, Hand of the Gods, , Emperor and Autocrat of the Casorian Empire, Lord of the Three Continents, Master of the Seas, Ruler of the World, King of Kings, Grand Chieftain of the Clans, High King of the North, Overlord of the Desert, Heirs of the Great Tshen, Vanquisher of the Djiinbal, Sovereign of the Imperium, Protector of the South, and Heir of Ajeun the Great. Succession of a New Dynasty The Casorian Emperor can technically trace his family tree back to Ajeun Rosaliah the First, however not directly. When a dynasty cannot bring forth an immediate heir to succeed the throne the claimaints are then researched and the most likely candidates considered by the dying Emperor. This practise rarely goes so smoothly, it in truth becomes a power grab, allowing minor families to claim the greatest prize. Circumstances of succession: Lockheart -> Adoral: The most powerful Kingdom within the new Empire, also cousins to the last Emperor. Adoral -> Maiacrae: No male heir, was passed to the eldest daughter's husband. Maiacrae -> Jullan: Distant relation. One of three claimaints. Greatest military force. Jullan -> Wohn: First cousins, one of the smoothest succesions to date. Wohn -> Rakores: Monarchy dissolved. Popular choice of the people. Rakores -> Lonaerah: Off-shoot of the Jullan Dynasty, due to sheer popularity of the Jullan, they were accepted. Lonaerah -> Upperian: The Upper Kingdom and Lockheart Clan were related by blood, the Upperian claim was ancient. Upperian -> Casilian: One of three claimaints, the first to press their claim, final Upperian declared his line over, and that the first to press a claim would succeed. List of Casorian Heads of State 326 BC - 3452 AC (Present) Lockheart Dynasty 326 BC - 22 AC Adoral Dynasty 23 AC - 310 AC Maiacrae Dynasty 310 - 915 AC Jullan Dynasty 915 AC - 1661 AC Wohn Dynasty 1661 - 1999 AC Protectorate of Casoria; Lord-Protectors 1999 - 2041 AC While not a dynasty, the Lord-Protectors used Regnal numbers. These were not taken into account when the restoration occured. Rakores Dynasty 2041 - 2408 AC Lonaerah Dynasty 2408 - 2878 AC * Victoria reigned for one year by command of her father, however she was an incompetant ruler, and it was decided women should, as thought before, not hold the throne. Upperian Dynasty 2878 - 3154 AC Casilian Dynasty 3154 - present (3452 AC) Category:Casorian Category:Taster Category:Title